


“Hey, boss, I found some Stimu-Lotion”

by Jewelsmith



Series: The Outer Worlds [1]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Foot Massage, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelsmith/pseuds/Jewelsmith
Summary: Felix concocts an awkward plan to seduce the captain but Vicar Max intervenes.
Relationships: Female Captain/Felix Millstone, Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto/Felix Millstone
Series: The Outer Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197203
Kudos: 3





	“Hey, boss, I found some Stimu-Lotion”

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated "mature" for sexual topics but mainly because it's a set-up for the next work, "I am in desperate need of correction," which is explicit. 
> 
> You can see highlights from my actual playthrough of The Outer Worlds on my YouTube channel at www.youtube.com/c/Jewelsmith

Felix entered the Unreliable’s common room, waving a tube of ointment. 

“Hey, boss, I found some Stimu-Lotion. You want a foot rub?” 

Ellie rolled her eyes. “Wow. What a master of seduction. So romantic.” 

Parvati wrinkled her nose. “I wouldn’t want to touch anybody’s feet. I don’t even like touching my own feet. Feet are gross.” 

Felix grinned his big, guileless grin and began filling a bucket with water from the sink. “I’ll wash them first.” 

“Settle down, sparky, I haven’t agreed to anything yet.” I threw my last dart and lights danced around the edge of the dartboard.

“You should try washing your own feet,” Ellie told him. “The sock stench from your room is so bad, SAM can’t even get rid of the smell.” 

Nyoka retrieved the darts and returned to the toe line. “Maybe you picked up a fungal infection on Monarch. You should try soaking them in vodka.” 

“Or seeing a doctor,” said Ellie, who was a doctor. 

“Can we stop talking about fungus, please? Thank you.” Felix banged the cupboards open and shut. “Didn’t we find a bunch of those little Rose-ish soaps in an abandoned house in Cascadia? Or was it outside Stellar Bay? Or was it Edgewater?” 

Behind Felix’s back, Nyoka shot me a look that said, _Are you really going to let him wash your feet?_

My gaze roved all over the best parts of that boy’s jumpsuit as he dug around the bottom shelves. I shrugged, _Maybe_. 

She shook her head in a _“well, I guess it’s your life”_ sort of way and took her turn. 

Felix turned off the water in the steamy sink and a lock of unruly hair fell across his forehead. He tried several times to blow it away before giving up and combing it back with his hand. Not for the first time, I imagined wrapping my arms around the broad-shouldered anarchist and humping like primals. 

The vicar intruded on my unholy thoughts. 

“Captain, may we talk?” He closed his book and lowered his cup of tea. 

“Right this minute, preacherman?” 

“Yes, definitely this minute.” The words dripped with his usual air of self-righteous authority. He beckoned and I followed him down the corridor, away from the others. 

“What’s so important?” 

“My duty to intervene when I think you’re about to make a mistake.” 

Truth be told, I grew tired of his sermons, so I tried to rile him a little. “You jealous, vicar? All those arguments between you and Felix about tossball and philosophy, are they chock full of sexual tension?” 

“They are not.” 

“I suppose you never noticed his thick, wavy hair and full, kiss-able lips?”

“Captain...” 

“Felix has the sort of energy and optimism that jaded assholes like us haven’t had in years. It’s hard to resist.” 

“Which is precisely the problem. Do you think it wise to play with the young man’s feelings?” 

Sure, I was about eight years and a hibernation older than Felix, but he was still a grown-ass man, not a child. “He isn’t exactly innocent nor fragile. Have you seen him dropkick a raptidon?” 

“He admires you and would do anything to please you. It is beneath you to take advantage of your position as his superior and - not to be melodramatic but I believe the word applies here - hero.” 

Deep down, I knew the vicar was right. That’s why I hadn’t dragged Felix into my bunk already. 

I raised my hands in mock surrender. “Alright, I confess, I do have impure thoughts. But I’ve been on ice for seventy years, can you blame me for wanting a little companionship?” 

A look of intense passion flared in his eyes, hot and turbulent as the Emerald Vale volcano. Gave me a shiver at the back of my neck and a few other places. Then he was his usual stony self and I wondered if I’d seen what I thought I saw. 

“It is unwise to shit where you eat, Captain.” 

“Not your usual sort of platitude but point taken. You learn that one in vicar school?” 

“No, I learned it on Tartarus, but the wisdom of the Plan is found everywhere, even in prison.” 

“I promise, vicar, I will resist the temptation to ravage my crew. But if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be ravaging myself in my room for a few minutes.” 

He didn’t look happy about that, either, but I turned on my heel and left him to stew in his tight-assed disapproval. 

* * *


End file.
